Beginner Guide Part IV: Much more than crafting and selling
Welcome to Swords & Potions! an online shop management game in which your goal is to become the greatest shopkeeper of Tomagar by taking care of all kinds of customers in an RPG-like world. Indeed, you will meet Knights, Healers, and many more, browsing through your store and willing to buy your valuables to make their quest expeditions easier. In this fourth part, you'll meet new people, and get to know more about your customers. Or click here to get back to the table of contents of the guide. __TOC__ Who's that ugly guy with a "!" over his head? There are two categories of people who can have exclamation marks above their heads, but a single word is enough to name them: Questers. Come on, don't be afraid, click on him! Now you should see a medal icon located on the middle left of your screen, somewhere in the blacksmith's area. That means you have a quest to complete. You can have up to three at any given time. This quest in an "outsourcing quest" which means you will need an adventurer to come by to your shop and delegate the quest to him/her. Who are adventurers? They're just like regular customers until you click them when they stop in front of your desk. But instead of offering a price for an item, they will ask you to sponsor their quest by giving them an item for free. Don't do this yet, instead click on "Quests" and delegate him the quest you want him to complete. Outsourcing quests: knowledge * Only one adventurer at a time can try a quest * The adventurer will come within 2 days for low level quests and up to 10 days for high level quests * Adventurers may fail, without penalty: you can still retry with another adventurer * There are no adventurers in the first city district What to do before moving your shop Moving your shop has requirements: level and money (or level and tokens). A NPC (Non Playable Character) will visit your shop every time your reach the required level to move to the upper district. To leave the Countryside, level 5 is required, and a 1000 coins fee as well. Be aware that you will have to pay a daily rent for upper districts. But we're not there yet, so let's talk about your customers and your worker a bit more. Customers: much more than buying from you There are, in fact, various actions a customer can initiate, other than buying an item from you: * Sell you an item * Sell you a recipe * Sell you materials Customers in the first district are rather kind: they usually offer nice prices for the desired items. However, not all customers are the same: some are generous and easy to persuade (suggesting another item), while others are harder to rip off. This can be guessed rather easily if you have a good RPG knowledge: the higher the intelligence score, the harder the customer will be to persuade. Research has ended! Provided you started researching your first item right away, your worker should be done with his first research at about 5 PM. You will see that the "?" above his head is now a " ". This means he has accumulated enough experience to level up. Experience is gained only when the worker isn't idle. Some other things to do * Now that your blacksmith is available, start crafting. Whichever item you choose is fine, and further on, try crafting the one you have the lesser stock of. You'll probably run out of valuables for sale by the end of the day; this is ok * Upgrade your metal, wood and leather bins up to 6 (or upgrade accordingly to your starting choice) by clicking on them in the center of your shop, behind the desk * Put your first 10 skill points into Mercantile * Try not to sell anything for less than the usual price while you're in the countryside * Take a deep breath. Basic game mechanics will be explained in the next part. All you need to know for the moment about worker's experience/crafting mechanics, and haggle/suggest mechanics <<< What happened yesterday? Let's get a headache already! >>> Category:Gameplay guides